


Day 20

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac Lahey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Pegging, Top Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Allison has plans that involves Isaac on his hands and knees.





	Day 20

Chris is away on a business trip – a gun deal up North with a group vaguely implied to be a bunch of right-wing separatists. Or maybe it’s a cover for a hunting trip. When he announces it over dinner, sitting at the table that was much too large for the three people who regularly ate at it and breaking the only slightly awkward silence, Allison and Isaac don’t ask many question. They’re too excited for what it means. _Alone time_.

They really need to get an apartment of their own.

Still, for now, they live with Chris – or Allison does and Isaac spends more nights here than not, though he’s never been officially invited to live with them. There are apartment listings printed out and scattered across her desk but they’re forgotten. The apartment is empty save the two of them and they’re taking full advantage of it.

Their shirts lay discarded on the floor beside Allison’s bed but they’re otherwise savoring the moment with lazy, tongue-filled kisses. Isaac has one arm beneath her back and the other propping himself on her fluffy duvet. Her dark hair was fans out on the bed, her brown eyes dilated when he pulls away to look down at her.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

Her lips curl with a grin. “Far too much,” she replies. She pushes at his shoulder, rolling them over so she’s straddling his lap, looking down at him. There’s mischief in her eyes. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Lots of times,” he murmurs just before she seals their lips together again.

As they kiss, his fingers deftly unhook her bra, sliding it down her arms. Pulling away again, he leans forward to kiss her neck, to trail a spit-slick line down her chest, to her breasts. He lavishes them with attention, kissing and sucking, twisting and flicking. She gasps, arching into his touch. Isaac could be content to do this all day, to worship her body like she’s a queen. She _is_ a queen, forged in fire and ruling his heart. Or maybe he’s just a sap.

Allison, on the other hand is, not content with just this. She pushes him back to the bed, reaching for the button of his jeans. She undoes them, pulling both those and his boxers down. They bunch up around his ankles before he kicks them to the floor. She grips him, tight and hot, giving him a few experimental tugs before leaning in beside his ear.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” she asks.

A shiver races down his spine. “Always.”

“Then you’ll let me fuck you, right?”

He cranes his head to meet her gaze. There’s a grin on her lips but her eyes are dead serious. She really wants to fuck him and he’s _game_. He nods vigorously, eliciting a soft chuckle from her.

They kiss again, a devouring kiss that threatens to consume him whole, before she pulls away. She unfolds from the bed and pads over to her dresser, fishing around in her underwear drawer – yes, he definitely knows which drawer that is – and pulls something out. A strap-on and a tube of lube. Fuck. Thoughts escape him as blood rushes to his aching cock.

“You’re excited,” she says as she returns.

She doesn’t give him a chance to reply though, pressing her lips to his. She kisses a line down his jaw, his neck, his chest as she slicks her fingers with lube. A single finger presses against his hole; breathing deeply, Isaac relaxes his muscles, inviting her in. He’s not sure if she’s done this before but if she hasn’t, she’s a natural. She sets the exact right tempo and finds his prostate with ease. He moans when she hits it, a sound that causes her face to light up with pride.

When she has him opened up on three fingers, she nods. _Time_ , is the what she silently says. As Allison pulls away to put on the strap-on, Isaac rolls over onto his stomach and lifts himself to his knees. It’s a better position, something he knows from experience and something Allison voices no complaints about. She rests a hand between his shoulder blades and lines their bodies up.

“Ready?”

“Beyond ready,” he murmurs, bowing his head and waiting for her move.

The head of strap-on presses against him. His eyes flutter shut as he relaxes his muscles around the intrusion. He’s only done this a few times in the past, before Allison, but he loves bottoming. What can he say? It feels good to be filled and better knowing that she’s behind it. He keens when she bottoms out. They’re definitely doing this again.

He pushes back against her, a silent plea for her to start moving again. She does, pulling back and thrusting in. She sets a quick and even pace, the hand she used to finger him sneaking beneath him to stripe at his cock. It’s an assault on both fronts, one that makes his nerves tingles and his body quiver. This is everything he could’ve dreamed of and more.

He’s not sure how long it takes for him to come but it’s not long. The angle of their position makes it so every thrust hits his prostate; Allison’s hand on his cock is tight and hot, with the right pressure and speed. It builds inside of him, growing until the pleasure is too great to hold back and he comes. He shoots on the bed, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. His ass clenches around the strap-on. When he sinks from his high, he only barely manages to roll over and collapse on an unsoiled part of the bed.

There’s a smile on his lips as Allison joins him, laying half on him and resting her chin on his chest. “Did you enjoy that?” she asks.

He laughs, nodding. “We’re doing that again.”

Her brow twitches. “You have to return the favor first though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two <3 Comments are appreciated and you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
